Bluebell in Paris
by Junhiti
Summary: What'll happen when M.M stands face to face with Bluebell? What are Bluebell's objectives in Paris? -Character Death.


It was a warm day, M.M certainly liked the weather in Paris. Mukuro have gone, there was nothing she could do at the moment, she felt bored. Since it was Saturday, she decided to go to the Eiffel Tower.  
>When she arrived, there weren't that many tourists like always, instead, she found a blue-haired girl, standing all by herself, M.M went to talk to her.<br>-Hey, what you're doing here alone? –She asked, the blue-haired girl noticed her presence and turned around  
>-Hum… I was sent here on a mission by Byakuran … don't get in my way! –M.M noticed that this girl was one of Byakuran's most trusted commander of something like that, she had to be really careful<br>-How dare you speak to me that way? What's your name even?  
>-Hum? I don't know why you'd ask this… but my name is Bluebell!<br>-What's with your clothes…? They are so ugly… you should really buy yourself something once in a while  
>-Look! Byakuran gave me explicit orders to destroy Paris' mafia… -M.M got what she meant, Mukuro warned her that high-class fighters would appear everywhere to dominate, but she really didn't expect… a little girl such as Bluebell to do the job<br>-Humph, I don't care about your mission, but I can't stand looking at you like this… I mean, your clothes are a real mess, you know that?  
>-Stop complaining about my clothes! Byakuran gave them especially to me!<br>-And it's all about Byakuran… who's that freak anyway? –M.M acted like she didn't know Byakuran, she was fooling Bluebell to make her trust M.M  
>-What? You don't even know who Byakuran is? You have a lot of nerve…<br>-Whatever, I'll get you some clothes, follow me –Bluebell was confused, was that girl deaf? She had a really special mission from Byakuran, and she didn't want to waste a single minute buying herself… clothes…  
>They have arrived at M.M's favorite shop. Bluebell never really wondered why would she buy clothes for herself… all she needed was that large jacket that Byakuran gave her… M.M chose the best ones and Bluebell started to try them on. Bluebell liked mostly the blue ones, oh, and she bought an underwear for her, since she used none at all!<br>-Thank you… M.M –Bluebell exited the shop with almost all the clothes she bought with her  
>-It was nothing, really.<br>-I'm going to show everyone in the base these new clothes~ -In that specific moment, Bluebell felt her pocket vibrate, it was her cell phone.  
>-Byakuran~! What is it? –Bluebell was just happy and excited to hear Byakuran speaking –Oh… I see, I will just finish this mission right away then…<br>-Was it… Byakuran?  
>-Yeah… he wants me to finish the mission and return already…<br>-You're going to beat those mafia families? –M.M was ready to attack  
>-That's right~ I'm going to beat the Kokuyo Gang afterwards~<br>-I don't think that'll happen! –With no time for counter-attacking, M.M strikes Bluebell with her Nunchaku.  
>-Hey! What was that for? –Bluebell asked in a angry tone<br>-I'm from the Kokuyo Gang~ I can't let you go to Japan and mess with our plans  
>-I see… from the Kokuyo, I'll defeat you first! –Bluebell started by activating her Box of Carnage, Kikyo always told her to remain herself calm before activating such a weapon, but she was stubborn. –You'll pay for tricking me! –Bluebell took a beast form, M.M could not handle the situation hand-by-hand, so she had to use the terrains to her advantage.<br>-Let's see if you can catch me! –M.M rushed into a house, of course people started to panic about Bluebell and M.M's sudden intrusion, but it couldn't be helped. If M.M could defeat Bluebell, then it would make things easier for the Kokuyo in the future. With all her determination, she tried to predict Bluebell's movements, and then…  
>-M.M, stop hiding, I know you're there~ -Bluebell was approaching, that was the time!<br>-_Burning Vibrato! _–M.M used her special attack against Bluebell, however, it failed. Bluebell had used her defensive skill which could stop enemy attacks.  
>-It won't work against my invincible barrier, give up, you have absolutely no chances of winning this! –But, Bluebell failed to realize that the barrier would broke. –What? No way!<br>-Don't underestimate me~ Burning Vibrato boosts the temperature in objects, which means, by increasing the atoms' speed, the heat will be too much for the object to handle, so that's why you barrier was useless, Dumbbell~ -M.M nicknamed the girl  
>-Grrr! How dare you! Try to use this again and you'll see! And don't go giving me nicknames! –Bluebell was irritated, she used another attack, the <em>Rain Sea Shells <em>  
>-<em>Burning Vibrato! <em>M.M tried again, but she shells did not explode this time  
>-Haha! Surprised now, are we? –Bluebell was sure that she would win<br>-How…?  
>-The Rain flame attribute slows the opponent's speed, which means, it'll neutralize your <em>Burning Vibrato's <em>effects, since it's making the atoms to speed up –With this, the Sea Shells hit M.M  
>-*Cough* You little… I'll fight serious!<br>-I'm waiting for anything~  
>The house they encountered themselves in was already destroyed, realizing this, M.M escaped the building and instantly used her skill to bring the house down. Bluebell wasn't surprised, she used the <em>Barriera Medusa, <em>enveloping herself in rain flames that stopped the house from falling before she exited it  
>-Damn it… at this rate… -M.M rushed through the streets, but Bluebell used her special attack <em>Bomba Ammonite<em>. M.M tried desperately to escape it, it was a narrow escape. The Bomb hit shops, houses and other facilities, M.M couldn't allow her hometown to get destroyed.  
>-Are you tired of running already, M.M? –Bluebell was making fun of M.M<br>-Stop this nonsense… I'll never give up…  
>-Such a stubborn ape…<br>-You're one to talk… Now, let's end this!  
>Both of them were ready to use their finisher skills, M.M used <em>Burning Vibrato<em> in a wide area and Bluebell activate her _Rain Sea Shells._  
>-I already told you, it's useless! –Bluebell just laughed as the <em>Burning Vibrato <em>had absolutely no effect against her. However, M.M smirked  
>-What was that smirk for? Are you making fun of me? –Bluebell demanded answers<br>-You really are dumb, aren't you? Look to the sky~ -M.M pointed her finger up and Bluebell looked up, she have seen that they were under a construction. It crumbled under Bluebell, she had no time to use the _Barriera Medusa._  
>-No~~~! –Bluebell screamed<br>-Hahahaha~! How'd you like this? I'll just add more fun, and to make sure you'll stay there… -M.M used her _Burning Vibrato _once again against the various pieces of stone that have fallen, they started to explode. Big explosions were to make sure Bluebell would not survive  
>-Ugh… I'm… a Roku Chouka… I cannot be defeated by… a weak girl such as… you… -Bluebell could barely move anymore, she had to deactivate her Box of Carnage or else, she would empty her flames and die.<br>-I won't kill you… I mean, Byakuran probably won't find you that strong… after losing to me? What chance do you think you have against Mukuro?  
>-Heh… maybe you're right… but there's something I won't forget…<br>-Hum… final words?  
>-Stop joking… even though you were pretending to care… I won't forget your generosity for buying me clothes…<br>-H-how dare you? I just did that because I could learn more about the next attacks!  
>-… Just forget about everything… Byakuran… I'm so very sorry *sniff* -Bluebell started to cry –Even though you gave a chance to live happily by your side… It seems I have wasted it…<br>-Tsk… -M.M grabbed her cell phone and started texting Chikusa, telling him the plan went successful. –Do me a favor and please… don't say such things before your death…  
>-Hehe… Bye, then<p>

Bluebell has perished. M.M started crying too, she couldn't handle her tears, if that was just a random mafia member of something, she'd not hesitate, but she have made memories with Bluebell, though few they were… She felt that the two could be great friends if times were different. Before leaving her friend, M.M bought a flower that represented Bluebell, it was her own name, _Bluebell._


End file.
